


The Golden Spider

by Saya444



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothels, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: There is a very popular brothel in the central Earth Kingdom called the Golden Spider, which oddly enough employs girls from all three nations without problem. When a desperate Katara seeks out work in the Golden Spider to support herself and her family back home, she becomes the first of many girls whose lives are altered by this mysterious brothel, as well as the madam who runs it.
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

The Golden Spider

Welcome friends, this is Setsuna34, creator of the esteemed Hentai World series, coming at you with something different today. This is a short little story set in the Avatar universe, one of my favorite shows of all time.

In this hard AU of the cartoon, Katara leaves the Southern Water Tribe to find work to better support her family and tribe as the war rages on. Unfortunately, things don’t go to plan, and all seems lost when she stumbles upon a lavish building in an Earth Kingdom town one day. This place is the Golden Spider, an expensive brothel that employs girls from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes and Fire Nation. Initially reluctant, Katara is allowed to work as one of their girls when things get desperate, and things spiral downward from there.

This story is short, at least three or five chapters at most, so don’t expect anything long running this time. I was inspired to write this after reading both Whorra and Assami by Drace Domino, and using ideas from my other work on Fictionpress called Isekai Sex Workers. The girls you see down below is all you’re getting in this story, sorry, but I do hope you enjoy this story.

**Girls**

**Katara**

**Suki**

**Toph**

**Jin**

**Ty-lee**


	2. The Water Tribe Working Girl

Chapter 1-The Water Tribe Working Girl

The Hundred Year War had taken its toll on the world, but few were his as hard as the Southern Water Tribe. Having been withered away into a small pocket of villages in the South Pole, the community had fallen on hard times and it became evident that steps needed to be taken if they were to continue their way of life.

And so many of the tribe’s youth had traveled away from their homeland to find work to help support their families. Among them was Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda and the only remaining waterbender in the entire South Pole. Like many of her friends, she too left to find work while her brother Sokka stayed behind to protect the tribe with his small but fearsome band of little warriors.

It wasn’t how Katara expected to travel the world beyond her little village, but it was necessary to continue supporting her family. The war had displaced or destroyed many families and everyone who wasn’t joining in on fighting the Fire Nation were simply trying to make a living and pray that the Earth Kingdom emerges victorious.

It wasn’t easy; Katara had been performing odd jobs here and there, and she had scored a couple of good paying jobs thanks to her waterbending (as untrained as she was) while also avoiding the eyes of a few unscrupulous Fire Nation soldiers (particularly the more lewd men who started taking notice of her budding womanly features). Katara had a rough time just finding a stable job where she could make enough money to send back to the Southern Water Tribe, and she was barely able to keep herself afloat with all the traveling. That is until she had a breakthrough.

Katara wasn’t actively looking for a miracle to suddenly pop up, though she did hold out hope. Her search for stable employment had led her to the Earth Kingdom city of Diyu, known for its powerful earthbenders and booming industry. She had just been milling about looking for an inn she could stay in when someone called out her name.

“Katara?!”

“What?” Katara turned just in time for a girl to ram into her and wrap her arms around her tightly. Katara stumbled back a bit but pulled back just enough to look at the beautifully young girl all dressed up in fine Earth Kingdom fashion. “W-Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me? Wait, it’s the makeup, I know.” The girl smiled, her red lips and dark eyelashes standing out against her tan skin. “It’s me, Nutha! From the Southern Water Tribe?”

“Nutha?” Katara gasped and hugged her friend tight with an excited squeal. “Nutha, it’s so good to see you again. It’s been too long!”

“Way too long.” Nutha chuckled.

“You look…different.” Katara took a good look at her childhood friend and gaped at how good she looked.

Nutha had been a skinny girl when she left the South Pole with her sister a couple of years ago, but the girl standing before Katara now had a fuller, slender form that fit the sea-green dress she wore. Nutha’s dark brown hair was tied up in bun and held together with a pair of chopsticks, and her face was decorated with a tasteful coating of makeup that made her eyes and lips stand out. As for her dress, it was clearly of fine quality, and expensive too, though Katara was taken aback by how much…skin it showed. The dress was separated into two halves, with a light green top hugging Nutha’s ample chest while leaving her midriff bare and tight fitting silk pants that hung low on her hips.

“I just got this dress the other day while out shopping with Niyok. She’s the one who picked it out for me, actually.” Nutha smiled.

“Where did you get the money to buy all this?” Katara asked.

“It’s all thanks to my boss, Madam Ishtar. She runs the place Niyok and I have been working at for almost two years now.”

“Madam Ishtar?” Katara had never heard that name before, though Diyu was a large city. Then she noticed Nutha looking her up and down intently. “Um, what are you doing?”

“You know, I think that Madam Ishtar might actually like you.” Nutha said, before grabbing Katara’s arm and pulling her along. “Come with me, we can talk at my place.”

“Nutha!” Katara exclaimed, but followed her friend anyway. Maybe if she made a good impression, then she might be able to land a job there!

If only she really knew what was going on.

XXXXXX

Katara’s dark skin flushed red and the color was getting deeper by the second as she stared at the building Nutha had ultimate led her to. The first clue should have been when they stepped out of the “good part of town” and into what was clearly the city’s red-light district. But while Katara had felt her face heating up and turning pink even then, the waterbender had managed to trick herself.

After all, a massage parlor could be found in a red-light district. It was a place where all sorts of intimate businesses gathered, not just brothels and prostitutes. But, now that she was being led around the back of a brothel by her childhood friend to a side entrance, Katara had to admit that she’d known on some level from that moment on what exactly she was getting into.

This was her own fault and that meant Katara just had to bear with it. She shouldn’t be too judgmental of her friend working as a sex worker (though she was somewhat disappointed. Nutha was a talented girl who could’ve done more than just sell her body to men). Still, her face was practically scarlet as Nutha pulled her into the brothel’s back area. Scantily clad women were everywhere, and Katara did her best to avert her eyes. Not that it did much.

“Nutha! Where have you been, you were supposed to be back hours ago!”

Katara’s eyes widened as she saw another young woman walk up to them. It was Nutha’s sister, Niyok. The shy, reserved girl barely looked recognizable to Katara as she walked up to the pair dress in a tight fitting qipao that left her cleavage exposed and two long slits up along the sides that left her long, lean legs bare. Niyok’s long brown hair was tied back in a braid with a pink flower in the back, and her features were only lightly touched up with makeup.

“Sorry, Niyok, I didn’t mean to be so late, but I just ran into someone I had to bring here.” Nutha pushed Katara forward. “Guess who I ran into?”

“Katara?” Niyok gasped and ran forward to hug Katara, who hugged her back. “Spirits, it’s so good to see you again? What are you doing this far into the Earth Kingdom?”

“Looking for work. Things aren’t looking so hot back in the Southern Water Tribe, so I left to support them. I haven’t been having much luck.” Katara said and looked around at the brothel, blushing at the large amount of half-naked girls walking around without a care in the world. “But that’s my story, basically. What about you two? I’d never expected you two to actually work in a place like…this.”

“You can come out and say it, Katara. It’s a whorehouse.” Nutha smiled. “And yeah, neither of us expected to work here either, but Katara, this place is great. The money we’ve earned here is enough to buy tons of food for everyone else back home.”

“And the madam is very nice too!” Niyok said. “She helped us out when we were lost in the city and gave us a place to stay. All the other girls are very friendly as well!”

Katara felt skeptical, which was natural for her since brothels in general weren’t very nice places to be, even with the high class ones. Still, the Nutha and Niyok looked so happy and eager to have her there. You’d never think they’d make a living spreading their legs for random men.

“It’s great to see that you two are doing well for yourselves, but, Nutha, Niyok…prostitution? That’s what you’re settling with?” Katara asked.

“Katara, we wouldn’t be here if we didn’t like this place.” Niyok smiled and grasped Katara’s hand. “In fact, if you’re having problems finding work, we can-“

A loud snapping sound cracked through the air and the three girls froze and turned to face it. Standing in the doorway to the back area of the brothel was a very tall dark skinned woman with long black hair tied up into a bun, a smile across her red lips and clad in a thin emerald green dress that was parted to show her cleavage all the way down to her naval. Her gaze was as cool as the color of her ice blue eyes and when they settled on Katara she froze from the intensity of them. It wasn’t hard to figure out who this woman was as Nutha stepped forward.

“M-Madam Ishtar! I’m really sorry I was late, it’s just-“

“Shush, child. I already know why you’re late. It’s quite alright. Besides, it seems that you have a good reason to be late…”

The madam of the brothel continued forward on her high heels, each step clacking against the floor and filling the mostly silent room with the noise. Nutha and Niyok parted to allow her to get close to Katara. There was a grace to the older woman that caused Katara to tense up. She had an air of authority about her, something that commanded respect.

The tall tan skinned woman finally came to a stop in front of her, and her violet eyes raked down Katara’s form, her painted lips smiling as if she found something good to see. As for Katara, she tried not to look down at the woman’s chest, which was barely covered by her dress, and was sheer enough that she could see the outline of her nipples against the thin fabric.

“You must be Katara. Nutha and Niyok mentioned you before. I am Ishtar, the madam of the Golden Spider.”

“H-Hello…” Katara replied nervously.

Ishtar smiled and once again studied Katara’s form. The Water Tribe girl was on the cusp of womanhood, sporting a slender form that was honed from years of waterbending training and the extensive traveling she did while looking for work. Katara blushed when Ishtar’s gaze settled on her perky breasts for a moment before sliding back to her face.

“You’re a long way from home, little waterbender.” Ishtar said, much to Katara’s shock. “What are you doing this deep into Earth Kingdom territory?”

“I’m…I’m looking for work to support my tribe, like Nutha and Niyok.” Katara answered honestly. “How did you-“

“I have ways of identifying benders. It’s a little…gift of mine.” Ishtar replied smoothly. “Why don’t we talk in my office? You must be tired from walking around this large city for so long.” She glanced at the sisters. “Nutha, Niyok, you two can go rest now. You two still have some clients to take care of tonight. I’ll make sure your friend is properly taken care of.”

“Yes, madam.” Nutha and Niyok said together and waved goodbye to Katara before hurrying upstairs.

Once they were gone, Ishtar wrapped a long, slender arm around Katara’s shoulders and pulled her close. “Let’s go, shall we?”

XXXXXX

Madam Ishtar’s private office looked far more lavish than Katara was comfortable being in. the room had a mixed aesthetic that sported décor from all four nations. However, most of the wall paintings and decorations seem to have a bit of a Fire Nation spin on it, especially with the golden dragon statues and paintings.

“Here you go.” Katara jumped a bit when she was handing a steaming hot cup of what she assumed to be tea and quickly took it.

“T-Thank you.” She took a cautious sip, and her eyes widened when her taste buds flared up in bliss. “Wow, this is really good!”

“It should be. It’s called soma. It’s a special drink that my family makes back in my homeland.” Ishtar smiled and sat down behind the desk. “Drink as much as you want. Soma does wonders for your aches and pains.”

Katara realized that she was telling the truth. With each sip she felt more energized, feeling none of the wear and tear from traveling that she usually felt from walking long distances. As she drank, Ishtar’s dark violet eyes never left her face, studying her features.

“Since you’re a Water Tribe gal this far from home, I can only assume that you’ve come to the Earth Kingdom looking for work like your friends, yes?”

“Y-Yes, that’s right.” Katara nodded. “I left the Southern Water Tribe to better support my people back home. We’ve suffered a lot of Fire Nation raids over the past hundred years and it’s starting to really take its toll on the tribe.”

“No need to explain, I can understand that perfectly. A lot of the girls that work here were from families displaced by the Fire Nation and fell into my lap looking for work to help their families.” Ishtar said. “Nutha and Niyok were just the two latest additions to the Golden Spider.”

“Um, that brings me to my next question.” Katara looked down at her cup nervously. Something about this woman made her wary of saying the wrong thing to make her angry. “I’ve noticed that this place is, um…”

“A brothel? Yes, that’s exactly what the Golden Spider is! We’re the biggest and wealthiest brothel in Diyu.” Ishtar smiled at Katara’s nervousness. “If you’re worried about your friends, don’t be. They’re safe here, for I make sure that my girls are safe and well-cared for. I treat these girls like they’re my daughters after all.”

“But don’t you have…clients who are Fire Nation?” katara asked.

“Yes, but most of them are just colonials. We do have some soldiers coming in for a visit, but everyone in Diyu knows not to mess with me or my girls. And the ones who don’t know, well…they learn very quickly.”

Katara had a feeling that whoever needed that lesson taught to them never messed with Ishtar again. It felt good to know that Nutha and Niyok were properly protected, but Katara had to wonder how they were convinced to even become working girls in the first place. It wasn’t something any girl would decide to do unless they were really desperate.

“Katara, if you’re still looking for work, why don’t you try working here?” Ishtar suddenly suggested.

“Here?! As a prostitute?!” Katara exclaimed. “M-Madam Ishtar, I’m honored that you want me to join your…establishment, but I’m not whore. I’m not that desperate—“

“But you are.” Ishtar interrupted her. “I can see it in your eyes. The way you look. The way you sound. You are very desperate for a stable job, and nothing’s worked out so far because of the Fire Nation’s tightening grip on the outer Earth Kingdom territories. Why, I even heard that Omashu was conquered as well, and their king is one of the strongest earthbenders in the southern Earth Kingdom.”

Katara looked down at her cup, which was near empty she realized. Ishtar reached over and tilted Katara’s head up with a finger to show her smile.

“Nutha and Niyok were in the same position as you when they came here. I offered them a night at the Golden Spider as temporary workers, and now they live here with full bellies and tons of money and food to send back to their people. You can join them as well, Katara. I won’t force you, but I don’t think your friends would like it if you were the unfortunate victim of Fire Nation violence like so many other Water Tribe members.”

Katara wanted to say no, she wanted to refuse. She had too much self-respect to just go and whore herself out like this. How would she face Sokka or her father after all? But seeing how happy Nutha and Niyok were, on top of the absurd amount that the girls were being paid here…she didn’t have a lot of alternate options to choose from aside from this.

“How…how much could I get for one night?” Katara asked softly.

“Since you’re such a good friend to my newest girls, I’ll let you keep what you earn for tonight. If you’re interested in continuing your employment here, we can talk it out afterwards.” Ishtar suggested. “How does that sound?”

Katara thought about it for a moment before nodding. “I’ll do it.”

XXXXXX

As night fell and Katara spent the evening having dinner with Nutha and Niyok, the time came for her “trial run”, as Madam Ishtar put it. She was shown to an empty room up on the second floor of the brothel where she would be servicing her client.

Taking some time to get ready inside the expensive wash room, Katara stripped out of her clothes into her white undergarments, a white breast wrap that was tight around her full breasts and a white loincloth around her hips that left her firm stomach bare. She took some time to mentally prepare herself for what was to come before stepping out into the bedroom.

Her client was an Earth Kingdom noble who was probably old enough to be her uncle. He had short hair that was cut close to his scalp and was a bit chubby. The madam had told him to undress as soon as he got to the room, so once Katara went to greet him, she was caught off guard by the cock that would soon be piercing her. His cock was bigger than anything she had seen, thick and long, probably as long as her hand, with a massive head that was already oozing with a bit of precum. The look on the noble’s face made it clear that he knew just how impressive his member was, though he tried to play it off as nothing special.

“Heh, you look a little dumbstruck, darling. I’m not that big.”

He most certainly was! But Katara kept such thoughts to herself, instead dropping to her knees before the noble and moved up to grasp his cock at the base. Too thick to wrap her hands around, she could only pull it forward and line it up with the front of her lips. Licking her lips, Katara leaned forward and got to work.

For the time being, all she could do was kiss his cock up and down, pressing her lips full and flush against his shaft and pursing them enough to leave a big, sloppy kiss along the side. His cock was simply too big for her to stuff into her mouth, and so she had no option but to play it safe by kissing up and down while her hands worked along his shaft.

One scooped underneath his sack and cradled his balls while she licked all over them, but by the time she looked up again it was clear her kissjob wasn’t doing it. Sure, he was clearly excited and his cock was throbbing and hard, but if she was going to get him off and earn that money, she had to try and tackle the beast. With a deep breath Katara drew strength from within herself, and looked at that monolithic prick as it cast a shadow over her face. She could do this. Even if she had no sexual experience, all she had to do was not push herself too fast and build up to an amazing climax.

As her lips moved to stretch over the tip, Katara gave a pathetic whimper but continued to push forward. She worked her mouth down his massive inches, and the noble gave an impressed smile as he moved his hands down to grab deep, tight fistfuls of Katara’s hair.

“You’re really good for a first timer. Guess even Ishtar’s newbies are better than the common stock.” He grinned, and with his fists in Katara’s hair refused the young girl to pull her mouth back up. If anything, he pulled her down deeper, yanking her into an unexpected and unwanted deepthroat. The more she took, the more her eyes watered and the more her body strained; yet, for some reason, her gag reflex wasn’t flaring up. It was just the strain of having something so thick lodged in her throat that she had a hard time handling.

Without another word, the noble started to fuck Katara’s face raw. With his grip in her hair it was easy to pull Katara’s mouth down on his cock no matter how hard she pushed against his lap. While his incredible girth stretched her throat, the wayward waterbender groaned in a wet display of strain and lust, spit sliding from the sides of her lips across his shaft and her tongue going flay underneath his rod. The Earth Kingdom socialite jammed his cock as deep as he could into the girl’s throat. He didn’t give up at her murmured protests, didn’t give up as her hands pushed desperately against his lap, and didn’t give up despite the pleading look in her eyes.

“This brothel is the best. Won’t find any other places willing to shell out young girls like you!” He beamed. “Too bad I have to do all the work, but it means being the first to break you in, then I guess that’s a bonus.”

The heat that had been growing within Katara’s loins steadily grew the harder she was facefucked. If her family knew what she was doing right now, she’d be shamed beyond belief. The last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, whoring herself out in an Earth Kingdom brothel. It felt like a sick joke as her client shoved her face down against his lap and made her gag around his girth.

“As much as I love to fill that tight throat of yours with cum, I’d rather pump my seed into another hole of yours.” He smirked, forcing his hands to the back of her head and shoving his cock down to the base. “Time to get inside your pussy, whore.”

The man moved with surprising speed and strength as his fingers flowed into Katara’s hair, yanking her head off his cock and letting threads of spit connect her lips to his well-sucked prick. He pulled her up to her feet and threw her forcefully to the bed, landing atop her almost instantly and ripping her white wrappings off like a ravenous beast. The first bit of cloth to go was her breast wraps, and he didn’t hesitate to squeeze her perky but still growing chest in his greedy grasp. Katara howled as his hands sank into her soft, warm flesh, and he grinned wide as the feeling of her nipples hardening against his palms.

Katara breathed heavily as the larger man settled himself between her legs and pushed her thighs apart to tear away her loincloth. His big, heavy cock slapped down on her pussy before lining up and shoving inside; caring nothing for hesitation as he plunged himself in. Katara was still reeling from her growing arousal to really notice the pain of having her virginity taken by such a large man and her eyes went crossed as he stared to fuck her.

His arms locked around her legs to keep her half-suspended and his steady slams forward filled the room with wet, loud slaps, making it unmistakable that his domination of the younger girl was complete. Katara stared up at the ceiling, her eyes watering and mouth agape, finally realizing something she immediately knew: this would not be the last time she did this.

He slammed in so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places she didn’t even know she had, and it made her soft, plump thighs shiver in desire. Katara’s earlier reluctance dissolved completely as she forced her arms to reach forward and her fingers to interlock behind the man’s neck.

‘S-Spirits…he’s so big!’ She thought, her mind becoming a haze of lust and pleasure like she never experienced before. Her legs stretched out and hitched against his sides, holding onto him harder and harder. “I’m…I’m going to…” Katara couldn’t finish her sentence as she did what she tried to announce to him, her eyes rolling back in her head once more as she squirted against his lap. It was a violent first orgasm that left their laps damp and yet the man showed no signs of stopping. If anything, he seemed all the more resolved as his hands drifted forward to slap and squeeze her breasts again.

“Let’s see how many orgasms I can squeeze from you before I cum.” He grinned.

Katara’s senses took leave of her in rapid order as the evening continued, and he just kept stuffing his massive cock into her as she had climax after climax across it. The entire time it remained stiff and ferociously thick, and the entire time the man held himself back from cumming. He forced this newly made Water Tribe slut to shake and shiver across his member time and time again, and continually resisted rewarding her the prize of any whore worth her salt: her client’s cum. Katara wasn’t fully expecting this, completely entrapped in the bliss that rippled through her body.

It wasn’t until an hour and a half later when Katara was nearly a shivering mass of pleasure and sweat that her client decided she had earned it; that the newly inducted Water Tribe slut was finally deserving of a thick load of cum as a reward. Katara was pressed flat on her back when the time came, covered in sweat, her perky tits bouncing in time with his thrusts and legs hanging limp by his waist.

“Here it comes.” He said and licked his lips. It was a test of his will not to cum the minute he started pounding into this girl, but he just barely held on until now. He hoped she was permanent. Pussy like this is so hard to come by, even in this place. “Get ready…you’re getting all of my cum.”

Katara barely registered his words, and part of her wanted him to do it outside. However all she could muster was a faint moan.

The man drilled his cock down one more time into her depths. His head rolled back as his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the girl more than she ever imagined, a wash of sticky warm cream rushing inside and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. Katara howled and screamed, her legs automatically locking together to keep him lodged inside her as he pumped his cum into her womb.

When their orgasms subsided, her legs finally gave way and he pulled his cock out, grinning at the sight of Katara’s pussy leaking an enormous amount of cream out onto the bed. Judging from the limp form of the girl, she’d definitely be sleeping in that wet spot for sure that night. Despite this, Katara had fallen unconscious, fast asleep from exhaustion.

“That was great, girl. Always happy to break a girl in for Ishtar.” He sighed and got off the bed to get dressed. The night was still young. Maybe he could get a massage before the brothel closes for the night.

XXXXXX

Madam Ishtar grinned as she took a nice, long puff of her golden pipe. She sat in her office, lounging about on the soft golden couch as she listened to the moans and cries of her girls pleasuring and being pleasured in turn. It was such a soothing sound that she loved to hear every hour of the day, though the addition of a new moan made her grin wider.

“Well done, Katara,” Ishtar muttered, her violet eyes glowing ominously in the dim lighting of her office. “Welcome to the family.”

There was no doubt about it now. There was no way Katara could go back now. She had gotten a taste of what the Golden Spider could offer, and she will want more when she wakes up. All her girls want more after their first time here. The money and the sex was too much to ignore.

“Humans,” Ishtar chuckled, taking another puff from her pipe. “So easy to snatch up during times of upheaval.”


	3. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 2-Welcome to the Family

Ever since she was a little girl, Suki imagined herself doing great things as a Kyoshi Warrior. Granted, she never expected to really join the war considering that Kyoshi Island was as remote as you can be from the Hundred Year war that’s ravaged the world. It all seemed like a distant dream, really.

And then she met the Avatar, and suddenly the war became a real thing and she felt like, as leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, she was inspired to do something more. Following meeting the Avatar and having him save her village from the Fire Nation, Suki and her Kyoshi Warriors prepared to travel to the greater Earth Kingdom and join the war effort in their own small way. If there was anything they could do, they had to do it.

For a time it was perfect. Suki and her girls traveled the Earth Kingdom saving lives and helping their fellow countrymen fight back against the Fire Nation. The Avatar was also helping save lives as he traveled the world learning the four elements with his Water Tribe sidekick Sokka. But all good things never last forever.

The Kyoshi Warriors had an unfortunate run-in with Princess Azula of the Fire Nation of all people while traveling to Ba Sing Se. Suki didn’t know who the princess was, of course, only that she was Fire Nation, and a powerful firebender at that. The fight was embarrassingly short as the princess overpowered the highly skilled warriors and had her men capture them on the spot. At that moment Suki was afraid that she’d die in some Fire Nation prison camp with her warriors, never able to see her home again, or to see the Avatar win. Things seemed grim for her and the Kyoshi Warriors, and even the courageous Suki thought that this was the end.

However that didn’t happen. For some perverse reason, instead of shipping them off to the prison camps, Azula had the Kyoshi Warriors carted off to the city of Diyu, where Azula sold them off to a brothel called the Golden Spider, to their new “mistress”, the madam Ishtar. The beautiful madam looked unassuming and weak, but Suki knew better now. Madam Ishtar was far scarier than she looked.

That was about a week ago. Throughout the week Ishtar had each of the Kyoshi Warriors, though Suki hardly felt they could be called such anymore, sell their virginity off to the highest bidder. Suki had to watch as her friends were forced to become prostitutes of the Golden Spider one after the other night after night, until only one girl was left—her.

Now Suki stood in front of a full-body mirror inside the room she shared with her the other warriors turned whores. No longer donning the traditional Kyoshi Warrior garbs and sporting her white face paint, Suki was all dolled up in her obligatory Golden Spider outfit. It simply consisted of a thin red top that left her toned midriff bare and long crimson skirt that stopped at her calves. Suki winced a bit as she felt the soft fabric of her top rub against her nipples, for she was forbidden to wear any wrappings or undergarments.

‘This is it,’ Suki morosely thought to herself. ‘The moment I stop being a proud warrior and end up a hole for another man’s pleasure.’

Suki had tried to escape with her friends only once before, on the same night they were sold to the brothel, but their first and only attempt failed thanks to the intervention of female firebending guards disguised amongst the girls. The Kyoshi Warriors had been subjugated in minutes and that wasn’t even counting the very firm warning that Ishtar had given them to behave…or else. Something about that woman made her seem inhuman in a certain light and it honestly frightened her.

A gentle rapping at the door, even as it opened, gave Suki little time to address her visitor as a familiar figure stepped inside. A slender form clad in a tight red silk top that exposed her stomach and left one shoulder bare, as well as baggy silk pants and golden sandals. The girl’s long chocolate brown hair was tied up in an elaborate hairstyle common amongst the Golden Spider’s girls, and deliciously dark tan skin contrasted her bright blue eyes that were like two sapphires.

“Hey, Suki.” The girl softly greeted her, standing beside the door and politely folding her hands before her. “Just coming to check up on you. Are you feeling alright?”

Katara, one of the newer girls in the brothel who joined two months ago. Suki knew about her from Sokka; she was his little sister and the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. Suki never thought she’d see such a sweet and kind girl working in a place like this, and she almost didn’t believe her when she said that she worked at the brothel willingly, but Katara wasn’t the kind of girl who lied. Suki’s time at the Golden Spider probably wouldn’t have gone as smoothly as it did without Katara making sure that she and the others were at least having a decent stay at the brothel before they became whores.

“I’m doing fine, Katara.” Suki smiled, though it was a bit shaky and not as genuine as she wanted it to be. “Just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“That’s okay. I was nervous during my first time, but once you get into it, you’ll find yourself feeling silly for even being nervous in the first place.” Katara assured her. “You’ll get used to it in no time, just like your friends!”

“Y-Yeah…” Suki said. She really didn’t need a reminder about how her friends, noble and proud warriors she’s known since childhood, had slowly turned into cock-loving whores eager to please their clients at a moment’s notice. It was like someone flipped a switch and they were slowly corrupted into accepting their new line of work.

“Here, drink this.” Katara handed her a cup of soma, which Suki drank gratefully. She moaned at the milky taste, taking a moment to relish the lovely flavor. “Tastes good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does.” Suki admitted after taking a moment to savor the rich flavors on her tongue. “Where did she get this?”

“I think she has someone produce it for her. Soma tastes great and it really energizes you for the day. The madam makes all her girls drink it to keep them going for the entire day…or night.” Katara giggled. She also neglected to mention that soma was also a potent contraceptive that kept the girls from experiencing any unwanted accidents from taking their client’s seed day in and day out. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah, yeah, I feel a little better.” Suki nodded. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Suki took a deep breath and turned to Katara. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.”

Katara smiled softly and gripped Suki’s hand. “You’ll be fine. Your client is a regular at this place. He’s suited for taking care of new girls like you.”

Suki nodded and smiled back, letting Katara escort her out of the room and to her client.

XXXXXX

“Thank you for choosing me, sir.” Suki greeted her customer with a bow, trying to hide her nervousness. She straightened up and gulped when she saw her client for the first time. He was no what she was expecting at all.

Suki had thought up the misconception that most of the brothel’s customers were smelly old men born into Earth Kingdom nobility interested in having a younger girl for the night. But instead of some slobbery old man, it was a tall, muscular, dark skinned man who looked like he hailed from the sandbender communes in the Si Wong Desert. He was young, strong, and very eager judging from the bulge in his robes as he grinned at Suki.

“About time someone got here.” He exclaimed before letting out a whistle. “Hey, they weren’t kidding. You’re a cutie, huh?”

“U-um, well, I…” Suki stammered out before the man grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward. Despite being yanked like she was made of paper, it seemed like the man had barely put any effort into the move at all.

He had her pinned against the wall, and his gaze was not unlike a Tigerdillo eyeing a fresh meal. “You’re the new girl, huh?” He asked. “I take it you’ve heard of me?”

“N-No, I haven’t.” Suki gulped, feeling more like a spider-rat than a Kyoshi Warrior right now.

“Ah, you must not be from the mainland. I’m Gin, the best earthbender fighter in this part of the Earth Kingdom.” He bragged, his hungry eyes roaming over her barely covered form. “I’m a bit of a regular, you see, and when Madam Ishtar calls me up to break in a new girl, that means you’ve must’ve given her some problems earlier, huh?”

Suki paled when she realized that this was the madam’s punishment for her little escape attempt. Handing her off to a guy who looked ready to turn her into a cock sleeve at a moment’s notice without care for whether she was ready or not. Her first night on the job was not going to go smoothly for her.

“No matter, I’m skilled in getting rowdy bitches to get in line. Gets me more perks that way.” Gin grinned and threw his robe aside. “But let’s get to fucking before my cock goes off on its own.”

Suki unconsciously looked down and gaped at what she saw. Coated in a maze of throbbing veins, stretching way too far down towards the floor, hung a truly awe-inspiring monstrous cock. Suki guessed the beast must have been 11 inches of raw, streaming fuckmeat. She heard some of the girls in the brothel joke that earthbenders were the biggest men to come to the brothel, but she thought it was just a crude rumor. How wrong she was.

“You’re not gonna make me cum just by staring at it.” Gin remarked, taking Suki’s hand and placing it on the pulsing shaft. Suki gasped at the immense heat coming from Gin’s cock, and she started to notice how muggy the room smelled. It was a musky scent that made her head swim, and Suki realized that it was the scent of Gin’s hardening cock.

“You better get to work on earn that money. I don’t think Madam Ishtar will be happy that you left me waiting.” Gin grinned.

“N-No, I suppose not…” Suki muttered, blushing deeply as the monstrous cock began to rise up in her hands, becoming fully erect. Gin reached up to place his hand on her head and slowly pushed her down to her knees. She allowed him to do so, settling in front of the now erect monster cock that hung right in front of her face.

She pursed her lips as his shining cockhead was pushed against her face, precum rubbing all across her face. The smell was so pungent it was making her dizzy. As soon as Gin leaned back and planted his cockhead against her smooth lips, Suki obediently opened up like the good little slut she now was.

Of course Suki’s mouth wasn’t able to swallow down all of the fat schlong she was presented with, but she made sure to give it a good try. She kissed and licked and suckled on the head like a doting maid before opening her lips wide and taking the head deep into her mouth. Gin’s cock realized where it was and began dumping thick droplets of precum which Suki began swallowing down.

‘Why the hell does he taste so good?’ Suki angrily wondered to herself, concerned at how fast she was getting drawn into this depravity.

Gin sighed in pleasure. His massive cock throbbed possessively in Suki’s mouth, eliciting a muffled shout of surprise. “Damn, nothing like a girl’s mouth around your cock to make the world seem right. The spirits must be granting me tons of fortune today.”

He looked down at Suki, who glared up at him, her mouth still sucking down inches upon inches of thick cockmeat. “I see you’re still a bit defiant. Time to change that!”

Gin effortlessly reached down to the cock-sucking Kyoshi Warrior and got a tight grip on her head and began fucking her throat with pulsing glee. He forced inch after inch of his thick rod into Suki’s well-fucked throat. Her eyes bugged out as Gin began to insert way too much cock down her poor throat. Her eyes crossed and her toes curled as she struggled to contain more and more of his shaft.

Gin didn’t stop pushing, his head rolling back in pleasure and sighing blissfully as he made a cocksleeve out of Suki’s mouth. Somehow, by the grace of the spirits, Suki managed to swallow down every last inch of the man’s huge cock and now his balls were pressed against her chin.

Now that he was full embedded inside the girl’s throat, Gin began a steady pace of cunt-shattering thrusts, the kind that would make a lesser girl pass out. But Suki was clearly made of sterner stuff as her juicy throat took the strain of Gin thrusting in and out with nothing but the odd gag and spitting up some cum-mixed saliva that drenched the long length of her client’s shaft.

“Ugh, spirits your mouth feels…wonderful…” Gin grunted, mercilessly throatfucking the former Kyoshi Warrior. “Shit…here it comes, girl!”

Gin’s large balls contracted before pumping out a truly epic load. Suki’s throat was treated to an explosive climax as Gin began pumping shot after shot of steaming thick jizz down her well-fucked throat, her belly quickly filling to capacity from the sheer unrestrained load of incredibly fertile semen. He leaned backwards to pull out, rivulets of reeking cum spilling out over Suki’s dazed face as he began to pump his cock with one hand, shot after shot firing out and drenching the poor, well-used cocksleeve in thick streams of cum.

Suki struggled to swallow the thick load of cum in her throat, her body shuddering from the sudden orgasm she experienced from both the creamy facial and having her throat pounded raw by the earthbender’s greasy shaft.

She yelped when she felt herself get yanked along the bed by a pair of strong hands. She was thrown onto the mattress and had her skirt shoved up to expose her legs and soaked pussy, spreading her wide so he could settle his body between her thighs. Gin began flicking the tip of his monster cock up against Suki’s dripping cunt, eliciting squeak of shock from the girl.

‘N-No way, that’ll never fit!’ She thought. Suki tried to beg him to stop, but she was ignored.

“Don’t worry, whore. Once you get used to it, it’ll feel great!” With that, Gin thrust forward. Like a hot knife through butter, his massive shaft plunged into Suki’s depths, and the two of them stiffened and twitched from the explosive pleasure of their first, but certainly nowhere near last fuck. Gin’s mouth hung open as he groaned loudly, relishing how tight Suki felt around his cock. Suki had her hands clasped over her mouth, trying to keep her voice from screaming out in sheer, well-fucked bliss.

Gin stood on the floor with Suki on the bed, her legs now raised in the air as he lowered his weight down and began thrusting hard into her cunt. Wet, lewd sounds echoed throughout the room as Gina powerfucked the new whore with glee, eyes rolling back in bliss as he fantasized about all the possible ways he could fuck her into submission in the future. Suki could hardly think straight as Gin’s massive cockhead pressed against her womb, shuddering the entire body of the poor girl. Even when not directly connected to the earth, the ravenous earthbender seemed to be drawing strength from some unknown reservoir to maintain a steady pace of womb-punching thrusts that made her entire body shake violently.

Gin leaned forward and licked all over Suki’s face, marking Suki as his. Suki opened her mouth to try and take Gin’s tongue between her lips, resulting in a loud, sloppy make-out session that was only overshadowed by the overly loud thrusting of Gin’s massive cock into her.

The familiar churn and tightening of Gin’s balls signaled the end. The end of their wild fuckfest and the end of Suki’s role an honorable Kyoshi Warrior. As soon as the insane load he was building up for graced her insides, Suki would become a proper whore of the Golden Spider. Had she been in her right mind, Suki would’ve fought as hard as she could, but while getting powerfucked into the bed, with the burly man licking her face and neck like a slobbering dog, she had no willpower to resist him. Suki accepted her defeat, looking straight into her client’s eyes as his thrusts grew harder.

“Cum in me,” She declared between breathy pants. “Empty your balls and break in the new slut.”

She would’ve said more but Gin’s eyes rolled back as he felt himself finally reach that climax, his body stiffening against hers and his cock finally released its load into her with a series of violent cum blasts.

Suki was filled in an instant. Her eyes rolled back from the sheer power of the first cum shot. It fired like a hose, continuing on long past the point it made sense to do so. Her belly began to fill up with jizz, her womb already filled beyond its capacity to hold anything more, yet still the man continued to cum inside her, his pulsating balls pressed up against her toned ass.

Filled to the brim with thick rivulets of cum dripping out in excess, Gin finally pulled out of her, strands of cum and juices connecting cock to cunt, and released the last few shots of his load out onto her stomach. Even those final shots of cum were thick and gooey enough to stick to her skin. Pumping his cock a few more times to eek out the last of his flood, Gin’s orgasm finally came to a stop and he sagged his tense muscles once it was all over.

“I’m so glad I managed to snag you once you were open for business. You Kyoshi Warriors are really popular with the soldiers.” Gin said to the near comatose Suki. “I’ll make sure to give the madam a good word for you. You were great for your first night, girl.”

Suki, cum filled and glazed with seed and sweat, could only moan in response as her thighs were coated with white cream leaking from her well-used cunt. Gone was the proud and fierce Kyoshi Warrior, and only a newly minted whore remained, yet another addition to the odd family that she found herself in.

XXXXXX

Madam Ishtar took a long drag from her pipe before snorting the smoke through her nose, her glossy lips smiling as she sensed another girl fall into her web. Suki was certainly a tough nut to crack, but not even she can resist getting pounded by some of the strongest earthbenders in Diyu. She hummed in pleasure and closed her eyes, listening to the amorous sounds of sex within her little kingdom. Business as usual in the Golden Spider.


	4. Bitter Work

Chapter 3-Bitter Work

In a dark and cold alley deep within a seaside Earth Kingdom town, the gentle sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and stifled, whimpering moans floated beneath the clamor of the town’s bustling locomotion. The sordid scene, far away from any prying eyes passing along the nearby street, featured a young and fair Earth Kingdom maiden bent over a tall wooden crate behind a dumpster while a scruffy man, old enough to be her father, rutted into her from behind.

“Damn you’re tight. Who knew such fine pussy was waiting for me around the corner this whole time?” Asked the man as he spread apart the girl’s ass cheeks to get a better view of her pussy lips clinging tightly to his immense shaft with each deep stroke. “I’m gonna have to come back to visit you more often.”

Jin didn’t respond, far too preoccupied with steadying herself on the flimsy box as it wobbled precariously with each violent thrust. She would have preferred a more stable position, perhaps lying on her back on the grime-stained pavement or pressed up against a nearby brick wall, but the gentlemen had been in such rush to fuck her that he quickly pushed her down atop the discarded trash, shifted aside the long green skirt of her dress and entered her exposed sex swiftly. He must have been in a hurry, because the man took little time to appreciate the young girl’s supple body fully and rather elected to pound her velvety, warm cunt hard in search of a quick finish. He continued to pinch and knead Jin’s tight ass as his merciless cock elicited further moans of shame mixed with a faint hint of pleasure from the blushing girl.

The Earth Kingdom girl had developed quite a reputation for herself in the past few weeks. She had traveled far from her little town in the central Earth Kingdom looking for work, and though she made a decent amount working in dress shops and tea shops, Jin struggled to travel smoothly enough that she didn’t waste time trying to earn more money for food and lodging. Her primary goal was settling in Ba Sing Se, but as soon as she got into Diyu, she was held up longer than she wanted.

Things had been normal for Jin until her stay at Diyu had taken a more deviant path when local thugs started accosting her. though they were a skittish lot like most of Diyu’s ruffians, always looking nervously over their shoulders and taking off at the first sight of trouble, their intentions with Jin were very obvious until one day they finally mustered enough courage to drag the poor girl further into the alley and gang-raped her until dawn.

Jin didn’t put up much of a fight, and so word must have spread afterward because soon she was visited by all sorts of unsavory types from across the neighborhood looking for easy prey. While the hardened criminals were few and far between, most were homeless vagabonds or overworked merchants that used Jin’s innocent body to vent their stress and frustrations. Eventually, Jin figured that if random strangers were going to continue violating her again and again without provocation then she might as well start charging them to make up for being late for her real job at the tea shop. Of course few of them bothered to pay her, much less the correct amount, but at least it was better to develop a reputation as a working girl who occasionally earned coin after a rough tussle than as the neighborhood free-use cumdump.

Her breath came out in lust-filled pants as Jin submitted herself under the forceful battering of her client’s hips against her plush ass. Her flawless tan skin contrasted greatly against the callous, soot-stained hands scrabbling at her wide, voluptuous hips. Jin looked every bit the violated maiden, her twin braids flopping about with each barbaric thrust, as she endured every inch of his relentless cock with as much grace she could muster while moaning out like a common whore. Despite her accumulated experience over the past weeks, Jin still rode out each encounter as if it were her first, squirming helplessly like a chaste virgin while her delicate pussy bore the full might of her defiler’s dick.

Yet despite her virginal and naïve façade, Jin fully recognized the signs of an impending climax from the way the cock twitched and throbbed against her tight inner walls. Jin braced herself for the familiar rush of hot cum splattering against her womb, and she was not disappointed. Her partner gave in to the inevitable and his cock exploded inside her. Jin moaned, biting her lip as she felt the hot anointment of cum bathing the insides of her cunt. Creamy helpings of hot ball cream were served out, flooding her pussy and womb until she was entirely filled. Dollops of his hot gooey spunk began to leak out around his throbbing length as it kept pumping jet after jet up inside her.

It felt like he might keep cumming forever, as much cm as he piped out into her before finally his balls gave up the ghost, entirely emptied into the pretty young slut. When he pulled out, a copious gout of semen spilled out onto the ground between her feet and still more slowly began to leak out. There were even a couple of long, thin strands of cum that connected the tip of his cock to her gaping snatch as he surveyed his handiwork.

“Worth every bit of that price. A finer quality of street slut I’ve ever seen around here.” He gave her deliciously curved ass a good hard swat before hitching up his pants once more. Jin’s face was extremely flushed as she remained bent over, her despoiled pussy winking, having been so thoroughly and roughly bored out by the hung stud, now looking pitifully empty as the white seed dribbled from her folds like a waterfall.

The man whose name she never learned yet who had spent the last several minutes intimately buried within her most sacred depths slapped a hand on the crate’s top, leaving a decent collection of gold coins, before walking away. Jin was once again left to ponder how she’s gone from a virtuous young girl trying to make a living to being bent over half-naked over a wooden crate with a stranger’s cum dripping down her thighs and a delightfully sore cunt. Slowly replacing her undergarments, Jin straightened up and lowered her dress, quickly pocketing the money before she heard a voice call out to her.

“Wow, that guy put you through the wringer, didn’t he?”

Jin froze and turned to the mouth of the alley, where she saw someone approaching. For a moment she thought it was another potential client, whom she desperately prayed was just some dock worker as her cunt couldn’t take anymore rough pounding and stretching, but she was wrong. It was a girl, and a young girl at that.

The girl had to be no older than fifteen from her appearance alone. She was a bit shorter than her, and had black hair tied back into a large bun with bangs falling over her eyes. Her outfit bright green and light tan, baggy yet somehow still hugged her developing figure in a way that caught Jin’s attention. The strangest part about her was that she was completely barefoot, denoting that she had to be an earthbender.

The main thing that caught her attention were the girl’s eyes. They were milky and cloudy, and seemed to be staring forward instead of at the cum-stained girl before her. She was blind.

“W-Who are you?” Jin asked nervously. Blind or not, an earthbender was more than enough to rob her blind and leave her bruised and beaten in an alleyway.

“Relax, girl, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The girl waved her fear away as if it were none of her concern. “I was sent to find you by my boss. She wants to speak with you.”

“Boss?” Jin blinked. “Who’s your boss?”

“You already know her.” She grinned. “Her name’s Madam Ishtar, and you’ve been doing tricks on her turf without her permission.”

Jin felt her throat tighten up and she knew there was no getting out of this one.

XXXXXX

“Here she is, boss.”

Jin followed the blind girl into the excessively opulent office that smelled of fine incense and looked more lavish than the Earth King’s bedroom. Her nervous gaze was immediately drawn to the beautiful woman sitting at the desk clad in little more than a thin sarong and a skimpy top.

“Thank you, Toph.” The woman said with a smile. “You may go now. Your fans are eagerly waiting for you.”

“Oh joy.” Toph drawled. Before she left, she gave Jin a punch to the shoulder. “Well, see you later thunder thighs. I have a feeling you’ll be here for a good while.”

Jin watched Toph easily navigate her way out of the room and slowly turned back to the brothel madam. “T-Thunder thighs?”

“Toph likes to give her friends nicknames. If you’ve gotten one, then you must have impressed her somehow.” She said. “Oh, where are my manners? I’m Ishtar, the madam of this fine establishment. Welcome to the Golden Spider, the greatest brothel in the Earth Kingdom.”

Jin quietly sat down at the madam’s behest, extremely nervous but unable to look away from the woman’s lovely face. “W-Why am I here? Are you going to hurt me?”

“Hurt you? Oh no, I’d never think of harming a new girl like you for no good reason.” Ishtar laughed. “It’s just that you’ve been working the streets solo on my turf, and that’s both dangerous and foolish. Now, I understand that you probably avoided my corner of the city because you distrust establishments like mine, but I’m different. I treat my girls right, pay them well, and give them tons of nice, thick cocks to enjoy.” Ishtar smiled at Jin’s blush. “And it’s more dangerous selling yourself on the streets without proper protection. You’re lucky I found you before anybody else. I hear that some blackmarket crooks are in the business of selling people to the Fire Nation.”

“y-Yes, I’ve heard those stories too.” Jin stammered.

“Then I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that I’m employing you as one of my working girls.” As Jin’s shocked look, Ishtar said, “You’re already having sex for money. Might as well do it in the lap of luxury under the guidance of someone who can pay you ten times the amount you get in some back alley.”

Jin’s mouth fell open but nothing came out. Ishtar stood up and held out a slender hand.

“Welcome to the Golden Spider, Jin. I’m sure you’ll be a hard worker and fit in among my lovely girls!”

Another fly caught in the spider’s web.

XXXXXX

Toph Beifong was a girl who wanted to live her own life the way she wanted to. She was the greatest earthbender in the world, defeated hundreds of men older and stronger than her, and created a name for herself that was known far and wide across the Earth Kingdom. She deserved better than being her parents’ little doll they needed to keep protected, even after they saw her in action against trained Fire Nation soldiers.

Leaving home the way she did wasn’t too hard for Toph, though she didn’t like putting her parents through the stress of suddenly disappearing. Hunting down and taking out Fire Nation troops and stealing their loot was a good way to support herself, aside from kicking tons of ass in underground earthbender fighting tournaments. Her string of victories had led her to Diyu, where she was scouted out by Ishtar, who turned out to be a huge fan of hers. Long story short, the two of them hit it off right off the bat, and somehow Toph found herself working part time at the Golden Spider.

To this day, Toph still can’t recall exactly how she ended up as a prostitute, but there was something about the Golden Spider that just made her more…aware. Walking into the brothel, she felt as if her senses were more acute, far beyond the assistance her earthbending gave her. It was like she could see the highly defined outlines of people’s bodies, right down to every strand of hair they had, something she couldn’t do even with seismic sense. Toph didn’t know if this was some miracle or if the brothel was on some freaky ley line or something, but she wasn’t complaining. It made her job easier at least.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

“Thanks.” Toph’s curt reply to the nobleman’s praise went over her head as she knelt between his legs. She wasn’t concerned with the fat man’s praise, she was more focused on the job. Flattery never got any brownie points with her in the first place.

Before the noble could say anything else, she leaned forward and wrapped her ample tits around his thick rod and squeezed them together with her biceps. Toph wasn’t the curvy beauty that many of the other girls were, but she had just enough to give her clients a show. The noble chewed his lip in pleasure, clawing at the fur bedsheets. Toph tossed her head, flicking her from her eyes, and curled her lips over his glossy, pre-drooling tip.

He almost came there and then. He clenched his pelvic muscles, his face twisting into an expression of dumb pleasure. Toph didn’t seem to notice, she pumped her tits up and down his shaft, kissing globs of precum from his tip, swallowing what leaked into her mouth. Just when he was ready to blow his load, she stopped moving, and peeled her lips off his tip, a line of drool gleaming between her lips and his twitching cockhead.

“Ngh, why’d you stop?” The noble whined, frustrated.

“Can’t let you blow too soon, can I?” Toph licked her lips and flashed a smirk at him. “I’m a professional, creampuff. I’m not letting you go that early.”

Then she shot forward and buried his cockhead in her mouth, slurping hard. She swayed her butt in her pants as she bobbed her head, sucking him hard and tight, her lips forming a vacuum-seal around his rod. When he felt her tonsils clench around his tip, he groaned and spurted a fat rope of spunk down the back of her throat. It wasn’t his full release, but it was a good sneak peek at what was to come. So she squared her shoulders and swallowed thickly.

As she leaned back, her lips popped off his cockhead, ringed with creamy pre. She licked a circuit around her mouth, her bare chest slowly rising and falling with each sharp breath, and she moaned. Toph stood, straddling the noble’s hips, pressing her clothed shorts against his shaft. He leaned back under her weight, her hands on his shoulders, letting her dominate her. Ordinarily, he’d never let a woman dominate him, but this was Toph’s character, and he found that he liked that about her.

Her hips worked in agile swings, grinding her ass up and down his trembling shaft. His cockhead was pressed between their bodies, and she grinded against him repeatedly until she had enough. She dismounted him again and hooked her thumbs into her shorts and tugged them down.

The nobleman marveled at Toph’s pussy, slick and tight, a cunt that haunted his dreams. Silky pale thighs topped magnificently strong legs, toned and muscled as most earthbenders were. He wondered if Toph could crush his skull between her thighs if she wanted to.

When Toph mounted him again, her bare pussy sat atop his dick, grinding in slow circles. Her womanhood was hot and needy, twitching with excitement as she prepared to impale herself. She grabbed the noble’s short hair in a fist and pulled him forward, and he groaned in bliss as his face sank deep into her glorious cleavage. The tingling in his dick grew and grew the harder she grinded, and his hot, heavy breathes made her tits sweaty.

“You like that?” Toph grinned, her own face more than a little flushed. “I bet you do, you fat fu—“

The noble seized her hips and rammed them down toward his crotch, and she squealed as his cock plunged into her pussy deep and hard. Her belly bulged around his throbbing girth, so big it pressed out against her inner walls. Stunned for several seconds, Toph regained her senses and started to ride him.

As she bounced, her tits were shoved into his face. He slurped at her nipples and mashed her soft asscheeks in his hands. She arched her back, crooning in deep pleasure as she stretched herself around this man’s obscenely large cock. Soon her asscheeks smacked his balls with ever thrust, each strike a needle of pleasure into both of their brains. They gasped against each other, sweating, making the bed creak.

Finally, the noble came. He threw his arms around Toph’s back and crammed his hips upwards, burying himself balls-deep into her tight, convulsing pussy. She hit her second orgasm at the exact same time, and she dug her nails into his back and screamed. They squirmed together, becoming almost one as they huffed and gasped and trembled. Thick, white sludge poured out of Toph’s stretched cunt as his cock bloated and released, firing dense globs of cream into her womb.

Soon their orgasms wore off and they sat on the bed slumped together in one sweaty mess of bodies.

“Shit, you actually weren’t that bad, creampuff.” Toph huffed, still hugging his face into her chest. With a catlike croon, she lifted her hips and his cock slid out of her, slapping lazily across his thighs with a wet noise. She rolled off him and laid back on her bed, her chest heaving up and down. Her client was similarly exhausted, but he had just enough strength to turn to her with a blank expression and say one thing.

“I’m ordering you again.”

Toph grinned back at him and gave him a lazy salute. “Then you better have the money, Creampuff, because I’m having you as a regular whether you like it or not.”


	5. Like an Acrobat

Chapter 4-Like an Acrobat

Ty Lee didn’t really expect her life to end up this way when she left the Fire Nation to travel the world. Granted she didn’t really know what she planned to do with her life when she decided to break apart from her six sisters. All she wanted to do was make a name for herself, become her own person. Becoming a prostitute wasn’t exactly on her list when she came to Diyu, but life has a way of changing on a whim before you knew it.

Ty Lee had joined the circus not long after she went to the Earth Kingdom and traveled with them performing stunning acrobatic acts for anyone lucky enough to see her. She became a rising star in the troupe and gained a large fanbase from Fire Nation and even some Earth Kingdom citizens. Ty Lee thought she found the place where she belonged, and that this was her calling, but that all changed when her troupe arrived at Diyu.

Her first performance in the city had went on as normal, and she did her best to provide the best entertainment possible for the war weary folks who came to see her show. She didn’t know that Madam Ishtar was in the audience too, scouting for new girls to hire for her brothel. And she certainly found a perfect girl in Ty Lee. After the show Ishtar had met up with Ty Lee and paid her handsomely for a private performance for her (while also paying a hefty sum to the ringmaster to buy Ty Lee off him) and led the girl back to her brothel, with the acrobat thinking nothing of it. Ty Lee wasn’t expecting for her little private acrobatic routine to end up with her stripping in front of an audience of men, and ending the night off bouncing on the cock of a stranger she never met.

It was an odd start to her career as a prostitute of the Golden Spider, but Ty Lee honestly felt liberated. She became more in touch with herself as a person through the medium of sex, felt free and unrestrained. It was an odd way to describe working at the brothel, but Ty Lee had made some good friends during her time there. Two of her closest friends was an earthbending colonist named Kori and, surprisingly, the earthbending master Toph.

“Ah.” Ty Lee moaned as she fully impaled herself on the thick cock of her latest client. The Earth Kingdom general groaned as the girl circled her hips, taking his cock like a champion. Her perky breasts bounced in sweaty arcs as she brought her asscheeks down on his hips, rolling her hips in a noisy beat. Each time her cheeks plapped against him, he responded by slapping a palm across her toned ass.

The general had come to the brothel with his men tonight and paid for almost the entire brothel to service them. The man himself was generously well-endowed, and not many girls were able to handle his thick cock. Well, aside from Ty Lee and Toph, but Ty Lee was honestly a bit of a slut and Toph was just a monster in general.

Ty Lee worked her lower body to get more of him into her, forcibly reshaping her pussy to the general’s brutal dimensions. His glands pulsed against her cervix, spraying dense bolts of precum directly into her womb. It never got old, feeling another man’s cock inside her, ready to shot his seed deep inside her body. Ty Lee had to admit that she got a bit addicted to the feeling, to sex itself, to the wonderful rush of cum filling her stomach. Perhaps this was why Ishtar took her on.

Ty Lee yelped as her client’s arms wrapped around her waist and threw her sideways. In a blur of motion, the general covered her, pushed her thighs wide apart, and started to ram her with stampeding power and energy. His heavy balls spanked her asscheeks with every thrust, and Ty Lee felt his cock spreading her pussy walls wide apart with each deep thrust into her.

“Harder, harder,” Ty Lee begged. “Do me harder, sir! I want to feel it all inside of me!”

The general groaned and went into overdrive, slamming her cunt with all the power in his body, Ty Lee’s brown eyes rolled back in pure bliss. Her tongue spilled from her mouth, and was immediately pinned under her client’s own tongue as their lips crashed together. Her slippery tits slid back and forth against his muscular chest, bouncing despite the pressure.

He grasped Ty Lee’s thighs and hiked them up high, getting her into a tight mating press. Her calves swaying next to her ears, Ty Lee gripped the bedsheets and howled in bliss, fucked from her vulva to her cervix with each and every thrust. She was essentially a cocksleeve to him, her pussy drilled and stretched and mashed until it was fit only for his cock.

Her client growled as he hit his orgasm—the fifth of the night. Ty Lee’s lips parted, eyes fluttering as a heaving tide of spunk flooded into her womb, slopping around inside her until her belly felt near to bursting. This was another wonderful feeling she came to adore when she started working at the brothel. Having a fresh load of cum stain her insides as a sign that her partner had claimed her for the night.

The general pumped a few more loads into her before pulling out slowly, reluctant to free his softening dick from the hungry squeeze of Ty Lee’s pussy. Every inch of his girth dripped and drizzled slime, adding to the puddle already soaking the sheets underneath her. As his cockhead popped free, he released his last few spurts onto Ty Lee’s toned stomach. Ty Lee tried to catch her breath, puffing and wheezing, her mouth opened wide to take in big gasps of air.

“You took that pounding like a pro, girl. Guess you Fire Nation whores really do know how to take a dick.” The general sighed. Looking down at his stained dick, he sent Ty Lee a grin. “I’ve still got you for the rest of the night. How about you clean my cock for the next girl who’s gonna take it?”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Ty Lee chirped, her face flushed and sweaty, but no less bubbly than when she began servicing him. Her can-do attitude was one of the traits that made her so popular in the Golden Spider.

The general got to his feet on the soft dark red carpet of Ty Lee’s room and she slid off the sheets to get down on her knees, hungrily pumping her cunt with three fingers. Shamelessly masturbating, she opened wide and took his cock in her lips, wrapping them around his glands and started to suck.

Another notable trait used to promote Ty Lee were her surprisingly intense blowjobs. She rocked her entire upper body back and forth, shifting her ass from side to side, curling her fingers against the quivering ceiling of her sopping wet vagina. He spurted ropes of precum down her throat and she gulped down every drop. When he stroked her long hair, she sucked harder, stretching out her lips on his cock, rippling and rolling her molten-hot mouth around his shaft.

Ty Lee’s slender but nimble fingers groped his meat and played with his balls. Her fingers were agile, pressing in all the right places at once. Her palm went up and down his shaft, pumping him harder and faster, using her own spit as lube. Even as his cock hit the back of her throat, Ty Lee pushed even harder, gagging a bit as he entered her throat. The rasping noises she made, following by the strands of drool raining down from her lips down onto her heaving tits, was a sight to see for the general.

“Holy shit,” He saw in pure awe. He’s never seen a whore go as hard and fast as her when serving a client. And he had his fair share of whores tasting his cock. “You’re a monster.”

Ty Lee looked up at him with mirth in her eyes before she paused for a moment—before practically smashing her mouth down on the cock in her mouth in choking, slopping, sputtering blows. Her neck bloated slightly around his throbbing girth, her nose pressing against his pelvis as she completely deep throated him entirely. Ty Lee threw herself back and forth violently, showing her own body even less mercy than she showed his cock. The general’s eyes rolled back and he shuddered from the unholy cocksucking she was giving him.

The general grasped Ty Lee’s skull in both hands and started to truly fuck her mouth with his meat. Her eyes widened as he used her throat as his own disposable cocksleeve, clobbering her choking gullet with thrust so powerful that his balls audibly slapped her chin with every thrust. The sheer power of his impacts made her tits bounce and jiggle enticingly and made sweet nectar leak from her cum stuffed pussy. Suddenly Ty Lee’s slender thighs clenched in the most powerful orgasm of the night. She went cross eyed, squirting down her thighs as she fingered herself to the point of cramping her hand, drawing out multiple, mind-wrecking orgasms.

Her client was nearly there, slamming Ty Lee like a toy, pumping his hips and dragging the busty acrobat’s head back and forth, building the pressure to unbearable levels. Then he gnashed his teeth and exploded inside her, flooding her stomach with so much cream that jizz sprayed from her stretched lips. He kept on fucking her face, hosing her stomach with a truly ridiculous load. Ty Lee continued fingering herself, trembling weakly as she took the general’s load.

Finally, the general pulled out and jerked the last few shots of seed over Ty Lee’s slutty face. She didn’t even flinch as jizz oozed down her face over her eyes, too busy fingering herself to another weak orgasm. Thick globs of cum oozed from her lips and coated her ample breasts in a thick glazing of cum, sopping down her tits with all the weight its appearance implied. The man had never seen anything so obscene.

“I’m completely empty.” The general whispered in shock and awe. His cock was completely deflated, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t get hard again. “You’ve completely drained me.”

All Ty Lee could do with cum still coating her mouth and throat was give him a sweet smile and a cutesy giggle.

XXXXXX

Kori Morishita didn’t plan on becoming a prostitute when she arrived in Diyu. Like many other girls her age, she was just looking for work, which was hard considering she was the daughter of a Fire Nation noble and an Earth Kingdom woman. She knew that Diyu was a quickly growing city that had somehow escaped the Fire Nation’s encroaching grip over the country, and decided to make some money here while on her way to Ba Sing Se. She was barely in Diyu for a week before she was approached by Madam Ishtar, who had invited her to work part-time at the Golden Spider as one of her girls.

Kori was no stranger to these kinds of people. Men and women who prey upon young girls looking for work during the war and end up taking advantage of them. These unfortunate girls became prostitutes, holes forced into the service of sex for money. There were plenty of girls who also willingly sold themselves off to get higher up the social ladder, and Kori detested girls like them. She used to look down on whores of any kind, but now that she was a whore she couldn’t really say anything could she?

To this day, Kori still had no idea how Ishtar managed to get her to work at the brothel. The madam was an intelligent woman, very smart and ruthless when she needed to be, but was also very protective of her girls. She also employed girls from all nations; Kori had become good friends with Katara from the Southern Water Tribe, Suki from the Kyoshi Warriors and Ty Lee, a Fire Nation acrobat of all people. Ty Lee in particular was one of Ishtar’s best girls and had connected with Kori in a way that none of the other girls had. It was an odd friendship, an earthbending Fire Nation girl and a bubbly Fire Nation acrobat turned stripper, but Kori wasn’t complaining…for the most part. That didn’t stop Ty Lee from roping Kori into having joint sessions with their customers. Like right now.

Kori sat on her knees in her room before an Earth Kingdom cadet who was currently making out with Ty Lee while she stared at his thick erection. She wore her dark brown tank top and low riding brown silk skirt that her the firm muscles of her midriff bare and hugged her perky tits, her nipples poking through the fabric. Glaring up at Ty Lee for having gotten her caught up in fucking yet another well-endowed man, Kori’s eyes narrowed and she stuffed her mouth with her customer’s cock.

He was so big that just his cockhead was enough to fill her mouth. Kori pressed his shaft into one cheek, and then the other, and then swirled her tongue around his cockhead in a big circle. Above her, Ty Lee and the cadet continued to make out while the earthbender feasted with the large cock-focusing on just his tip and the first few inches for now. As she worked, she slid a hand down her defined midriff and into her pants, fingering herself hard. Kori shut her eyes and hummed, vibrating her mouth using her voice.

Ty Lee caressed her hair and pressed her deeper onto the cadet’s cock. Instead of resisting, Kori crammed that thick, delicious dick into her throat and kept on slurping. Eventually Ty Lee started to feel a bit jealous, so she pulled away from the man and squatted down beside Kori, nudging her shoulder. The earthbender girl obediently pulled back, releasing his cock from her mouth and offering it to Ty Lee.

The acrobat did more than suck. She squished her large tits around her client’s meat, eagerly ripping off her skimpy pink top. She jerked him off with her breasts while Kori panted beside her, watching in awe as Ty Lee showed her stuff. Kori couldn’t help but lean in to kiss the side of the cadet’s dick while Ty Lee slurped on his tip, giving their client a double-blowjob.

“Whoa,” He said, resting a hand on each of their heads. You two are crazy, you know that?”

Ty Lee picked up the pace, stuffing her cheeks with his cockhead and then swapping with Kori once again. They went back and forth, playing nice, neither girl hogging this fine dick all to herself. They were all too happy to share.

Eventually, when he was nice and ready, Ty Lee popped her lips off of his meat and licked around her lips. She patted Kori’s ass. “On the bed, sweetie.”

Kori obeyed, rising and then climbing onto all fours on the bed. The cadet got behind her, lifting her skirt and pressed his slippery, spit-lubed cockhead against her wet folds, teasing her with his slow and steady throbbing. While he was doing this, Ty Lee laid on her back beside Kori and nuzzled foreheads with the earthbender. Kori was surprised when Ty Lee grasped her cheeks and pulled her down to kiss her lips. A moment later she was kissing back, shoving her tongue against her fellow whore’s.

The cadet rammed Kori’s pussy hard. The earthbender squealed as he penetrated her with his heaving cock and went to town on her insides, pumping, rocking her body back and forth under his mighty thrusts. Her slim belly actually distended a bit around his girth each time his hips slammed into her asscheeks. Meanwhile Ty Lee got busy drinking up Kori’s moans, fighting to keep her lips sealed, making her struggle for the slightest breath.

He pumped faster and faster, the fleshy claps of his balls colliding with his thighs growing sharper and louder by the moment. Suddenly he gave a groan and crammed himself deep into her stretched cunt as he erupted. Ty Lee held a hand to Kori’s belly and hummed in pleasure as she felt all that yummy cum rushing against her inner walls. Kori was equally euphoric, biting her lip as she came hard, squirting all down her trembling thighs.

When the cadet finally pulled out, Ty Lee was there to receive his semen. She slipped herself under Kori, her open mouth directly beneath that gaping, twitching pussy. When Kori began to ooze semen, Ty Lee caught it all with her mouth, gulping and slurping as the earthbender started to lick at her pussy. The cadet stood back, his dick softening as he looked over the scene with exhaustion and awe.

“These are the best whores I’ve ever seen.” He whispered.

Had they been paying attention, Ty Lee and Kori would have thanked him, but they were preoccupied with eating each other out to focus on anything else. There was a good reason that the two friends had gained such high standing amongst the lovely girls of the Golden Spider. And it wasn’t because Ty Lee was flexible.

Well, that was part of the reason. The acrobat had a healthy set of skills that were surprisingly useful during sex.


End file.
